Breathing
by UniversalOverlordess
Summary: Blaine liked breathing, he liked it a lot. And if he was honest with himself, it was amazing that he could finally breathe normally again. Spoilers for 3x11, Michael.


_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Glee.

_**Warnings: **_Spoilers and speculation for 3x11, _Michael_.

* * *

><p>Blaine liked breathing, he liked it a lot.<p>

Sometimes, he laid in bed at night and just listened to himself breathe when he was restless and couldn't sleep; lately, he'd taken to watching Kurt breathe went he spent the night. He'd watch Kurt's chest move up and down slowly – in for three seconds, out for three. After they'd orgasmed, he'd listen to them both pant and stare at the smile on Kurt's face.

So, all in all, he liked breathing – loved it on some occasions.

And if he was honest with himself, it was _amazing_ that he could finally breathe again.

"So, why did you do it?"

He was lying on his bed, his covers up to his middle and his pillows fluffed up by Kurt himself, watching as his boyfriend tossed his slushy-ruined pants into the hamper. "Hmm?"

Kurt looked over at him from the corner of his eye. "Why did you jump in front of me and take the slushy?"

Blaine shrugged and scooted further down the bed, feeling content. "I don't know, I just did."

"But you _know_ that you're allergic to the dye in it, so I don't understand _why_?"

Blaine let out a tired sigh, then pushed himself up slowly – the doctor had told himself to take things easy because of the concussion. And speaking of the concussion: _ow, my head!_ "Come here," he said, holding his hand out for Kurt to take. Kurt raised his eyebrow, but walked forward and allowed Blaine to gently pull him on to the bed. Crawling forward on his elbows and belly, Kurt curled himself up against Blaine's side, their hands linked. "I did it, because I wasn't going to let you get slushied, especially by _Sebastian_."

"So, you allowed yourself to get slushied for _me_, even though you knew that you'd have a sever allergic reaction that would require having to use your epi-pen and would cause panic among everyone?"

Well, everyone _but_ Sebastian, who had kept his mad man face on during the entire freak out.

Blaine frowned. "No, not the freak out, but what can I say? I was reacting on the instinct of _love_."

Kurt let out a small laugh, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he pressed a kiss to Blaine's neck. Once he'd pulled away, he ran a hand over the small red spot on his jaw. "At least the hives are clearing up," he mumbled.

"Am I hideous with the hives over my face?"

"You've gone down on the attractive scale for now, but when these clear up, you'll be back up to where you normally are."

Blaine frowned. "I didn't say anything to you when you were puking your guts out after you and Rachel ate too much cheesecake the other day."

"I was _kidding_, Blaine," Kurt said with a smile.

"Oh," Blaine said, yawning. "Can I go to sleep now?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, not now. You have one more hour until you can fall asleep, according to the doctor."

Blaine let a small grin slip onto his face. "I know something that would keep me awa-"

"We're not going to have sex, Blaine."

Blaine's frown returned. "You're being very mean to me..." he grumbled, turning his head so that he was nose to nose with Kurt.

Kurt tried keeping a straight face, but eventually it fell and he allowed the small smile to slip through. "You're using the puppy eyes against me, Blaine. I thought we said no puppy eyes when we're trying to have a serious conversation?"

"We were having a serious conversation? I thought we were talking about having sex?"

Kurt reached up with his hand and flicked him on the nose.

"Ow, Kurt!"

"You deserved it," he said fondly, leaning forward to press a tiny kiss to the spot where he'd flicked. "But, I can't lie – thank you for jumping in front of the slushy, even though seeing you on the ground not breathing was absolutely _terrifying_."

Blaine's gaze softened and he moved forward a bit more so that their foreheads were touching. Reaching up with his right hand, he smoothed Kurt's eyebrow with his thumb. "I really am sorry," he muttered. "I don't know what I was thinking – I just wanted to protect you."

Kurt gave him a small smile. "I appreciate that and am very thankful for that, Blaine. But you know that-"

"You can protect yourself, gotcha."

"I'm being serious here. It was so scary seeing you like that, and I hope to never see that again – I love you so much, and to think about you not being here because of-"

"Hey, hey," Blaine cut in softly, moving his hand over to Kurt's cheek. "Don't think like that, alright? I'm going to be here as long as you want me to be."

"Well, if that's the case, then I hope that you're ready to be here forever."

Something in Kurt's eyes made him pull back a tad. "Kurt Hummel, are you _proposing_ to me?"

Kurt grinned, nuzzling his cheek into Blaine's hand. "And what if I was? Just last week that was all we were talking about."

Blaine remembered; he remembered thinking about how he might propose to Kurt in the future, or how Kurt might propose to him, while Mr. Schue was proposing to Emma. He and Kurt had talked about what they wanted for their dream wedding, what they liked and disliked, and all Blaine could see was the two of them at the alter.

But he hadn't really thought that Kurt had been seriously considering it, because really, they were too young and -

"I'm teasing," Kurt said. Blaine took a deep breath in relief, because as much as he loved Kurt and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, to be able to call him _husband_, they were too young and so not ready for that step. Fantasizing about it was all nice and fun, but the reality of it was scary.

"But I wasn't lying, Blaine. I do really want you with me forever. I'm kind of a forever type of guy."

"Well, I'm glad," he replied. "I'm a forever type of guy as well."

Kurt smiled at him, then leaned up and pressed their lips together. Blaine pushed forward, wanting to feel Kurt, to hold him and feel him breathing against his chest, but his head throbbed and he pulled away quickly, an _ow_ slipping through his lips. Kurt stared at him for a moment before he pulled away.

"No, wait, don't go."

Kurt held up a finger. "I'm just going to get your laptop and put a movie in, okay? What are you in the mood for?"

Blaine thought about it. "Something violent. That way I can imagine that Sebastian is all of the guys that die."

Kurt laughed as he bent down to search through Blaine's movies. "I agree with you on that part." He hummed as he searched. "Ah!" he exclaimed as he pulled a movie case from the shelf. "How about this one?" he asked as he turned around to see Blaine setting hips laptop up on the bed.

"I like that one," Blaine said as he reached for the video. He took it from Kurt and placed it into the CD drive of his laptop. He pushed his laptop towards the middle of the bed, then held his arms out. "Come here," he said, and Kurt did so, smiling the whole while. He situated himself so that his head was resting on Kurt's chest. "I like listening to you breathe," he muttered softly as the movie loaded.

"I like _you breathing_," Kurt teased, and then he fell silent as the movie started.

One hour into the movie, Blaine was finally allowed to slip into sleep, Kurt's breathing lulling him to sleep.

In for three, out for three.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's notes:<strong>_This is just my little speculation for what is supposed to happen in the Michael episode after Sebastian slushies Blaine (personally, I think that Blaine was jumping in front of Kurt because in the HQ photo, someone is behind Blaine and Blaine looks like he's leaning over towards his right).

Anyway, I just wanted some fluff because I've missed Klaine and Glee is off of its hiatus.

I hope you enjoyed - let me know if you did!

UO


End file.
